Final Whisper: Rebuilding Hope
by Marbleclaw
Summary: Four Clans, before the original four Clans, lived peacefully, until a leader, Shortstar, led Twolegs to their forest home to burn it and extinguish all the cats. Leafclaw, the deputy under Shortstar, is one of twelve other survivors. They must journey to PetalClan, the Clan by the sea, guided by thirteen birds. Can they all succeed? Unlikely.


FINAL WHISPER; Rebuilding Hope

* * *

Before the four Clans ruled, the forest already had four different Clans, and all things seemed to be redeemed very different. DawnClan, SnowClan, MoonClan and NightClan. Until an ambitious leader, Shortstar, destroyed DawnClan and MoonClan, and SnowClan and NightClan fell apart after many long moons. One MoonClanner, Leafclaw, has the thrill of adventure and a royal bloodline, and she has been chosen by the spirits to guide the remaining cats to their new home, PetalClan, a lone Clan far, far away. Can all the cats succeed? Of course not.

* * *

Alliances

**DawnClan [survivors]**

Streamwhisker

Minnoweye

Heatherkit

Tornfur

**SnowClan [survivors]**

Webpaw

Jaypaw

**MoonClan [survivors]**

Leafclaw [leader]

Hollytail

Larchpaw

Buzzardpaw

**NightClan [survivors]**

Fawnstar

Birdpelt

Molepaw

* * *

** Final Darkness**

Panting, every breath was one that took in fear and blood, fighting and tension, horror and confusion. What was an entire ecosystem of cats was now a mayhem of issues. The young she-cat, a shaggy furred golden tabby, awoke to the sounds of moaning, dying cats, something she thought would never hear. The she-cat was so close to becoming leader, until Shortstar of her own Clan, destroyed the Clan and made off with his deadly followers.

This deputy's name was Leafclaw, and she was tired and her bright sea-green eyes was like a beacon of light for them. The former deputy felt blood pour down her sides, all hope lost within the smoking remains of a forest. Shortstar was a kittypet, just pretending, and led them to a forest, their home, and the Twolegs burnt it down, and a battle broke out.

Leafclaw wasn't a faulty sort of she-cat, she basically had a long muzzle, and was a great smeller, could smell things from a mile away. Before this, she was an impatient and critical she-cat, and she always learnt from her mistakes. Until the death of her father, the leader of NightClan, Snakestar, she never knew she was a leader's daughter plus a half-clanner.

Fuzzy visions started to seep through and Leafclaw seemed frightened that all she could smell was smoke and blood. She stared at the wounds she received from her brother, a strong Shortstar believer, Larkblaze. She tried to stand up, but she collapsed She could see the dusty remains of hundreds of Clanners. It was hard to imagine out of three hundred cats, only thirteen remained.

Leafclaw suddenly noticed a warm MoonClan scent come towards her. She noticed the messy fur, covered in ash, smell of her. _My sister actually survived. She's a medicine cat _she thought, looking up. **"Hollytail,"** she breathed, eyes watery from the smoke that still stung. The dark blue medicine cat looked at her and ran to her, Leafclaw feeling warmth go through her.

**"Leafclaw, you survived. I've only managed to find my sons, Larchpaw and Buzzardpaw,"** she meowed, nearly crying with relief. Leafclaw got the sudden strength to stand up against StarClan's will and to press against her sister's side. Two young bodies, one a red tabby like his father and the other a blue smoke with white, sort of similar to his mother.

**"Leafclaw, you must call out to all the survivors, say to them to gather under you, guide them. I'll go to my den and salvage all the herbs I can to help,"** she meowed, ushering her sons to follow her. Leafclaw nodded and gulped. She could see three small figures move in the distance. Leafclaw took a deep breath and looked for a spot. A massive, abandoned Twoleg machine hung silent.

Racing to the top, with blood running down her flanks and neck like a waterfall, she held her head straight and cried out, **"All survivors [cough] come underneath the largest [cough] Twoleg machine to [cough] count you and to [cough] [cough] journey to our [cough] new lives,"** meowed the deputy, waiting for cats to pile in.

Leafclaw noticed the warriors flood in. She knew all of their names by heart. The DawnClanners, Streamwhisker and Minnoweye and NightClan, Fawnstar and Birdpelt. She couldn't believe Fawnstar survived the...Great Burning Masscure. **"Any apprentices or kits?"** she meowed. **"Or elders?"** she added. The only surviving kit, a DawnClanner called Heatherkit was sobbing, comforted by her grandfather and only elder Tornfur.

The only SnowClan survivors were Webpaw and Jaypaw, mortal enemies who had to fight for their survival. Molepaw, a NightClanner. And Hollytail, Larchpaw and Buzzardpaw padded up the hill. Only honey, tansy, poppy seeds and chervil root hung in their mouths. They sat down quietly. "We must travel, we must join a remaining Clan or create a new," she meowed.

Fawnstar looked up warely. **'The only Clan we know of is PetalClan, the Clan the other side of the mountains, near Sunset Sands,"** she meowed. Sunset Sands was a 'beach' in Twoleg terms. Leafclaw knew for all eternity some of these cats wouldn't come with others to make a new Clan, so the quest to find PetalClan was on.

* * *

**The truth is, I really, really had plot bunnies dancing in my brain, and this is their creation. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I know that people will choose their favourites in a matter of time. Thanks for reading-Marbleclaw.**


End file.
